The fight for the Idiot's heart
by DenshaKuro
Summary: After the Giant's war. The Goddess of love wanted to give the lonely Hero of the war a reward for helping the gods in the struggle, which is Percy, by finding him a girlfriend.


Hello. I'm Kuro. This is just a small story that's been in my mind for a long time. I just haven't got the time to write it down yet. Now, i do. This is just a crack fic and not to be taken too seriously. Read and enjoy

Kuro.

* * *

Aphrodite watched Percy on Hephaestus TV navigating through a thick lush forest. He was sent yet again with Frank Zhang and Leo on another quest by her 'husband' to retrieve some trinket or what not. She wasn't clear with the details. She looked closely on the black haired demigod and felt some sympathy for him. He had saved the gods, not once but on many other occasions but his deeds went unacknowledged. It wasn't fair. He should have received something back in return. He didn't even have a girlfriend to go back to camp to… The goddess's eyes widen at the fact. A girlfriend, what better reward to give to a rather under appreciated boy than a female companion?

She nearly slapped herself in the face for not thinking about it in the first place, a rather appropriate gift from the goddess of love and beauty herself. She had no time to lose. With a snap of the fingers, she transported herself to camp-half blood. Oh, this idea was going to be the best idea she had.

…

Annabeth was feeling bored now that Percy had gone off to another quest. She felt that, he wasn't given the appreciation that he was supposed to get. She was also feeling frustrated of the fact that she, after the giants war, have had no chance to tell the idiot of how she felt. Now the only thing she could do was hope that she had the courage to tell him how she felt if she had the chance. She was probably asking for too much.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure talking with one of the campers.

"Nico" she called out gaining his attention.

"Annabeth" he began walking towards her. "It nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too. What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, the counsel is here trying to negotiate the exchanging of celestial bronze between Camp Jupiter and Half- blood. And as a neutral faction between two camps, I'm acting as a mediator" He explained.

"That sounds fun" she said sarcastically.

"Very"

"So that mean's Reyna's here?"

"Yes" The ambassador of Pluto replied. "What about you?"

"I'm just training. With Percy gone, there's no one to scold anymore. The camp's been quiet without him."

"No wonder, I felt like something's missing. How is Percy? I haven't had a chance to talk to him in a long time. Is he stupid as always?"

Annabeth gave a small smile.

"I better find Reyna or she's going – speak of the devil" Nico said as he saw Reyna walking with her Roman escorts towards the both of them.

"Annabeth" she greeted. "How are you?" she asked in a formal manner.

"I'm okay. Just talking with your ambassador"

"I've noticed. He was supposed to meet with me earlier. I guessed he forgotten about it" Reyna glared at him. Nico gave a sheepish grin. It was at that very moment that in the middle of the camp, a bright pink light erupted, sprouting rainbows and floating hearts and the smell of perfume. It wasn't hard to guess who had decided to make an appearance.

"Lady Aphrodite" they all kneeled to her.

"Hello my dears, I sure hope I wasn't disturbing on something." The goddess said in cheery voice. She sounded sincere but Annabeth knew she didn't really mean it.

"No you didn't, Lady Aphrodite" Annabeth answered as she rose from a kneeling position.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. "Oh Annabeth can you be a sweetie and tell Chiron and the rest to gather at the amphitheater. I have an announcement to make." Without further explanation she skipped off to the direction of the amphitheater.

Reyna and Nico looked at Annabeth for some sort of answer but she only shrugged in response. "I guess we better go then". Not wanting to have her love life curse. She quickly did as she was told by the goddess of love.

It wasn't long after that everyone was gathered at the amphitheater. Each was confused as the other on why they had been called on such a short notice. Even the roman demigods were gathered there.

"Lady Aphrodite" Chiron bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to have you here"

"Hello Chiron. Your white fur looks lovely today"

"Thank you, my lady"

"Mom" Piper, the head of Aphrodite cabin called out. "What's going on?"

"Something serious, my cute little daughter, It concerns one of our demigods" she explained. "More specifically, the demigod, Perseus Jackson"

Annabeth's heart spiraled down. Did something happen during the quest?

A wave of concerned mummers spread through the crowd, concern for their leader.

"What happened?" one of the campers asked her.

"It's not what had happened. More like it's still happening" she answered causing confusion within the crowd. "Percy Jackson… does not have a girlfriend"

The crowd went silent. Did she seriously gather them all together to tell them that Percy didn't have a girlfriend? Apparently she just did.

"And I'm here to fix that" she said.

"Mom" Piper called out. "What are you doing?"

"You all know that Percy has done a great deal for us. But have we ever repaid him back? No. Has he ever asked for anything back? No."

"That's not a problem, mom. Percy can find a girlfriend for himself"

"Now that wouldn't be fun for me would it?" Now it made a little more sense. Aphrodite wasn't one to do something, that wasn't to her entertainment.

"Mom, no one's going to just volunteer to be his girlfriend, and you can't force them to date Percy like that. It would be abuse of your power"

"Oh, I'm not intending to do that. I have something better in mind" she snapped her fingers a small baby cupid toy holding a pink bow appeared in front of her. "This is the admirer's indicator. It shoots arrows to the one that has feelings for Percy. I designed it just for an occasion like this."

Annabeth however was sweating bullets in her seat. Aphrodite pushed a button on the small statue's head. The cupid aimed the bow to the sky and shot a pink glowing arrow. It flew up then changed direction, straight to Annabeth. The arrow disappeared immediately into pink glitters on impact.

It was arguably the worst and most embarrassing day in her life. All eyes were on her and the only thing she wanted to do was crawl into a small hole and stay there for the rest of her life.

Aphrodite clapped her hands excitedly. "The best friend" she referred her. A couple of the Aphrodite girls were squealing in delight at the revelation. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Annabeth teleported to a seat just besides her. Annabeth however was still blushing widely and couldn't bear watching the gossiping crowd.

The crowd went silent as the cupid began to move again. "Ohh" Aphrodite cooed. "A contender for Percy's love" The cupid shot to the air, this time a purple arrow. It went straight to the sky, changed directions and shot straight to Reyna. It disappeared into glitters.

Reyna's eyes widen in shocked. "What… wait, I'm not"

"Ah-ah" Aphrodite wagged her finger. "The statue never lies". Aphrodite then teleported Reyna right next to Annabeth. Reyna had a blush that could rival Annabeth. She looked to the ground to avoid people seeing her blush.

Nico smirked in amusement as he saw how embarrassed both of the girls looked. Before he could realized it, black glitters filled his vision.

Nico's face fell as he realized that an arrow had just hit him on the torso.

"Oh my" Aphrodite said as she cupped her mouth. "Forbidden love" she squealed with some of the other girls.

"W-wait, that has to be a mistake" he stuttered. Before the boy could argue further, he was sent to the seat next to Reyna. The three of them looked like ripe potatoes.

"It looks like our hero has stolen the hearts of these candidates" Aphrodite announced. Before she could go further, the cupid began to move again and shot four consecutive different colored arrows to the sky, but it wasn't directed to the people in the crowd rather it flew out of the boundaries of camp.

"It looks like we can be expecting guests shortly" Aphrodite said excitedly.

* * *

A/N. Okay some people may have read my other story and i haven't updated in a month already. It may come later this day or the next. Please be patient with me.

So what do you think of the fic? It's just an experimental story i'm trying out. Not sure if people will like it or not. This was made by Kuro, not Densha. Densha takes care of the more serious fics while Kuro does the not serious ones. Got that

So, who will you think will be the other four candidates for percy's heart? Review.


End file.
